Obsesión Impura
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Draco esta enamorado de Hermione desde el tercer curso pero ella no lo sabe. El amor de el pronto se vuelve mucho mas necesitado hasta que un dia producto del despecho de Hermione tienen sexo Lucius le pide que tenga un hijo mestizo para aumentar la credibilidad de la familia. ahora como Draco le explica a Hermione que ella esta embarazada y el es el padre de su hijo si la oblivió.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola aquí tengo un nuevo fic que me tiene como loca. Bueno son dos pero este lo voy a colgar ahora que tengo la idea.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece. Le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Obsesión Impura.**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Solo podía pensar en mi amor platónico, en mi Hermionie.

La amaba desde el tercer curso. Todo empezó como una admiración y la mezcla de odio, por la vez que me golpeo.

Ahora ella se había vuelto en mi razón de vivir. Por ella me levantaba, desayunaba y arreglaba. Quería que si me tuviese que ver, me viera bien. Quería que me mirara de alguna manera, por eso los insultos.

Tanto Blaise como Theo, me decían que esto era una obsesión, pero cada día mi necesidad por ella crecía mas y mas.

Esa necesidad hacia a ella se incremento a niveles inimaginables, cuando probé su piel. Su maravillosa, cálida y cremosa piel.

Si la hice mía.

No abusé de ella.

Fui el primero, aunque ella no lo recuerde y a mí me pese enormemente.

Ese día fue tan… perfecto hasta que ella me miró como si le hubiese hecho algo malo.

Flash Back.

_La había seguido por el bosque prohibido, hasta que llegué a un claro._

_La miré sentarse ahí y llorar. La guerra ya había terminado y ella había perdido a sus padres._

_Ella me tenía a mí, aunque no lo supiera y no me viera._

_Su llanto terminó y me acerqué, al solo escuchar su respiración acompasada._

_Vi a mi ángel, dormida, con el rastro de las lágrimas por sus mejillas._

_Empecé a besarlas y ella se removió. Iba a apartarme, pero me quedé enganchado con sus labios, cuando ella giro la cabeza._

_Me electrifiqué por completo. Eran tan suaves como los soñé._

_No pude evitar besarla con más ahínco, logrando que ella se despertara._

_Me alejó y me miró confusa. Su confusión pasó a miedo, luego cerró los ojos y volví a besarla. Al principio se negó, pero después me besó con más y más entrega._

_Me acosté sobre ella y mis manos fueron a sus costados y bajaron a sus piernas._

_Ella me fue despojando con manos temblorosas de mis prendas, hasta que quedé desnudo. Mientras yo me desprendía de cada prenda que adornaba su cuerpo._

_Cada porción de su piel la besé como si no hubiese mañana. Era tan deliciosa y natural. Era perfecta._

_Besé sus labios y mis dedos fueron a su entrepierna._

_Ella gimió y buscó más fricción._

_Mis dedos entraron en su vagina y ella se arqueo a mí. Tome sus pechos y los besé, mientras le prodigaba placer con mis dedos._

_Cuando estaba a punto terminar, entré en su escultural cuerpo. Lo hice lentamente, mientras la besaba. Su boca era mi perdición. Era única. _

_Me hacia ir al cielo y al infierno, todo al mismo tiempo._

_Sentí como me mordía con fiereza y abrí los ojos. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Era virgen, había sido el primero._

_Era mía. Mi mujer._

_Era mi sueño hecho realidad._

_Me sentía estrangulado, era tan estrecha, pero a la vez tan condenadamente ardiente._

_Era simple y llanamente todo lo que necesitaba._

_Empecé ese vaivén de caderas mientras ella gemía ruidosamente. Era música para mis oídos._

_La besé mientras la penetraba una y otra vez._

_Ella envolvió mis caderas con sus piernas y se abrazo a mi cuello._

_Con un grito se dejó ir. Y yo lo hice después de embestirla dos veces._

_Recosté la cabeza en su hombro, mientras recuperaba la respiración._

_-. Malfoy?- su voz era aterrorizada y se alejó de mí._

_-. Que pasa Hermionie?- ella tomó su ropa y se acurrucó mas contra el árbol._

_Estaba confundido, ella me miraba como si le hubiese hecho algo. Además cuando se dio cuenta que era yo… era como si esperara que fuera alguien más…_

_-. No, no puede ser- sus palabras me herían. Ella no quería estar conmigo, ella quería a alguien que no era yo…_

_Intenté acercarme, pero ella se alejó-. No voy a hacerte nada yo… te amo- ella me miró horrorizada._

_Ella no quería estar con alguien como yo, con un ex –mortifago. Yo no era suficiente, eso lo sabía. Ella no merecía saber que perdió la virginidad con alguien tan miserable como yo._

_Tomé mi varita y con todo el dolor en mi alma, conjuré dos hechizos._

_-. Desmaius – ella se desmayó. La vestí poco a poco y la recosté como en un principio, antes de que yo la despertara._

_Me vestí yo y la apunté…_

_-. Obliviate – borré todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos de su mente._

Fin Flash Back.

Ese recuerdo venia a mi todas las malditas noches.

Deseaba tanto poder cruzar el pasillo y abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Pero no podía. Compartíamos la misma torre de los premios anuales. El impedimento era recordar su rostro mirándome con terror.

Hoy iba por las calles de Hogsmeade, teníamos salida. Estábamos en las Tres Escobas cuando vi a mi padre.

-. Hijo- lo miré y asentí

-. Padre- el me palmeo el hombro.

-. Como vas con mi encargo?- recordé lo de encontrar una esposa impura o simplemente tener un heredero mestizo para tener más credibilidad.

Por esposa solo la quería a ella, a mi Hermionie y tambien como la madre de mis hijos.

Pero no se podía…

Esperen…

Mis recuerdos fueron a esa vez que estuve con ella. Hace cuatro semanas.

No había utilizado el hechizo anticonceptivo como lo hacía siempre que tenía relaciones, ya que el huyó de mi…

Ella podía estar embarazada.

-. Padre… creo que ya cumplí con su encargo. No estoy seguro si está embarazada…

-. Quién es?- pregunto interesado. El sabía que yo amaba a Hermione.

-. Es ella- dije señalándola por la ventana mientras conversaba con Potter y Lovegood.

-. Hermione Granger?- estaba asombrado. Ni yo mismo me lo creía. Ella podía estar embarazada-. Ella es la indicada- dijo con convicción-. La bruja más talentosa de su generación, tiene un núcleo mágico potente y es muy inteligente. Es la ideal.

Pidió un whisky de fuego y una cerveza de mantequilla.

-. Como lograste conquistarla?- yo negué tomando un gran trago del líquido amarillento-. Qué pasó?

-. No lo recuerda.

-. Estaba borracha?

-. Es que… cuando todo pasó, ella me miró como que si yo le hubiese hecho algo y no fue así. Además me llamó como si esperase que fuese alguien que no era yo… por eso… la oblivié y olvidé el hechizo anticonceptivo.

-. Todo va a estar bien hijo- aseguró con voz preocupada.

-. No es cierto… si está embarazada me va a odiar- lo miré suplicante.

-. Es un riesgo que debes correr hijo. Pero para descartar cualquier cosa, realiza el hechizo, ese que te dio tu madre. Si lo está vas a tener que decírselo, no importa lo que pase.

Volvimos a Hogwarts.

En la madrugada entré a su habitación y la vi dormida plácidamente.

La apunté a la altura del vientre con mi varita y pronuncie el hechizo.

Estaba embarazada.

Salí rápidamente de su habitación y entré a la mía.

Le envié la carta a Lucius.

Me la pasé auto insultándome y despotricándome hasta que salió el sol.

Me arregle y fui a la sala para esperarla.

Ella bajó y se veía desmejorada.

-. Puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunté.

-. Dime…- su desconfianza me traumaba.

-. Quizás lo sepas o quizás no. – ella me miró confundida.

-. Explícate- exigió.

-. Estas embarazada y yo soy el padre del bebé que esperas- ella me miró aterrorizada y salió corriendo de la sala común.

Fui tras ella.

_**Bueno espero que les guste ustedes sabrán si le dan el gusto bueno.**_

_**Si recibo una buena aceptación actualizo pronto. Todo depende de ustedes si es hoy o mañana.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**D. F.**_


	2. Chapter 2: La Verdad

_**Hola gracias a todos los rr espero que les guste mucho la historia. En realidad al principio era bastante Dark. Draco llegaba de la nada y besaba a Hermionie y le decía que era suya. **_

_**Después lo cambie.**_

_**Y aquí está mi nuevo Fic. Para los que lean mi fic MI EX que sepan que actualizaré hoy. **_

_**Y que se está acabando.**_

_**Ahora con ustedes…**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**La Verdad.**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Corrí todo lo que mis pies me lo permitían.

Era el.

Por el ahora estaba embarazada. Quien sabe de que se valió para embarazarme.

Yo sabía que estaba embarazada, pero que él me lo dijera y de esa forma.

La profesora Minerva ya no me dirigía la palabra, la había decepcionado.

Ginny y Ron, ya no me hablaban tampoco. Pensaban que le había sido infiel a Ron.

Molly tampoco me hablaba.

Los únicos que me hablaban eran Harry y Luna.

Quería llegar hasta ellos y decirles la verdad.

Pero no pude.

Unos fuertes brazos me apresaron y solo vi una varita apuntándome.

Todo se volvió negro.

*******OOoOoooooOoooooooOo********

Me levanté y estaba en mi cama. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Me senté en la cama y lo vi. Estaba enfrente de mí, sentado a los pies de mi cama.

-. No, no, no- dije -. Que me hiciste?- le pregunté.

El se veía derrotado y triste ante mí.

No sé porque esa imagen, me dio una punzada en el pecho.

-. Que sepas que no abusé de ti- lo miré con recelo-. Te contaré todo la historia, pero debes esperar a que yo termine de hablar por favor-asentí recelosamente-. Bueno mi padre hace dos semanas me pidió que buscara una esposa de origen muggle para tener más credibilidad ante el mundo mágico- el dijo hace dos semanas y yo tenía un mes de embarazo, pero quien me decía que era verdad-. Hermione quizás no me creas, pero yo a ti te amo con todas mis fuerzas, por ti regresé a Hogwarts- se me secó la boca-. El día que te seguí al bosque prohibido te hice mía y tú correspondiste. No te forcé a nada y si quieres te doy las pruebas. Pero cuando todo acabó, tú me miraste como si yo te hubiese hecho algo malo y no fue así. Además me llamaste como si esperaras que fuera alguien más. Eso me destrozó y por eso te oblivié. Ayer mi padre me pregunto cómo iba su encargo y fue cuando recordé que no use el hechizo anticonceptivo. No pienses que te até a mí. Es verdad que yo quiero estar cerca de ti. Que necesito verte a diario aunque me mires con odio. Que de alguna manera me prestaras atención, pero no atándote a mí. Yo te amo. Dicen que esto no es amor que es una obsesión, pero me conformo con que me dejes estar cerca de ti y de nuestro hijo por favor- no lo podía creer sus palabras eran tan sinceras, pero él era una serpiente, no podía creerle así como así.

-. No sé qué creer- me abracé a mis piernas.

-. Solo te pido estar cerca de ustedes- lo miré.

-. Tengo que pensar- le dije.

-. Hermione cualquier cosa que necesites pídemelo, estoy aquí para lo que necesites- con eso se fue de mi habitación.

Lloré como nunca lo había hecho.

Había decepcionado a muchas personas, personas que no dudaron en juzgarme, a pesar de conocerme.

Yo estaba sola y a pesar de lo que pensaran los demás, este bebé era mi única familia. Y era la persona más importante para mí, por el lucharía.

Busque a Harry y a Luna, para decirles quien era el padre de mi bebé.

Pov. Draco.

Me llegó una carta de mi padre, que me decía que vendría antes de la hora de la comida. Iba a hablar con Hermione.

Quien sabe que le diría.

Gracias a ella y a Potter, estábamos libres. Y no sé cómo, pero mi padre tambien se salvó de ir por más tiempo a Azkabán. Había pasado cuatro meses en prisión.

Al parecer se comprobó que había actuado bajo la maldición Imperius, pero como multa o sentencia por lo que hizo, tendría que dar la mitad de la fortuna de la familia, para ayudar a los desastres ocasionados en la guerra y correr con los gastos de quince hijos de Muggles, que quedaron huérfanos.

Mi madre quedó exonerada de toda culpa, por mentirle al sicópata ese, al decirle que Potter estaba muerto.

Y yo porque no hice nada.

Si me hubiesen juzgado, no vería más a mi castaña y eso no lo soportaría. Si eso pasaba yo mismo pediría el beso del dementor.

Pero gracias a ella estoy aquí.

Temía lo que mi padre pudiera decirle.

Salí de la torre y por uno de los tantos pasillos, me encontré con Theo y Blaise-. Hey Draco, te busca Emily Roberts, la hija de Muggles, al parecer quedaste con ella anoche y no llegaste- me dijo Blaise-. Esa es la candidata- negué.

Lo había olvidado había quedado con la Ravenclaw anoche, pero con todo lo de el posible embarazo de Hermione lo olvidé.

-. Es Hermione Granger- ellos tenían una expresión hastiada.

-. Draco, ella no puede ser si ni siquiera te determina- dijo Theo.

-. La embaracé- Blaise palideció.

-. Como te atreviste?- Theo me tomó por las solapas de la camisa gris.

-. No la violé- el me miro receloso, antes de soltarme bruscamente.

-. La cosa es que ahora está embarazada del heredero Malfoy. Ya está el encargo. Vas a tener un hijo mestizo.

-. Eso lo sé- fuimos al gran comedor.

No comí mucho por los nervios, además me la pasé viéndola a ella.

Con los chicos fuimos a la sala común.

A Blaise lo habían exonerado, tambien al igual que a Theo, ya que, nosotros no habíamos hecho nada.

Pov. Hermione.

No sabía cómo decirles, además preferí ir a comer, pues se me estaba revolviendo el estomago.

Palpé mi vientre y sonreí.

Mi bebé.

Mi pequeño hijo.

Mi familia.

Harry y Luna eran los padrinos, pero yo no les había dicho nada.

Sentí que me miraban. Era Ginny y Ronald.

Los había perdido. Pero ellos no entendieron.

El día que tuve relaciones con Malfoy, yo estaba triste con porque Ron me había dejado…

Flash Back.

_Estaba admirando la foto de mis padres que tenía en mi billetera, sentada al frente del lago cuando él llegó._

_-. Ron- lo saludé y cuando quise besarlo me alejó._

_-. Tenemos que hablar Hermione- lo miré atentamente-. Esto se acabó- me empezó a faltar el aire y mi pecho empezó a doler. Me sentía a morir._

_-. No… Ron- lo miré suplicante -. Sé que no he estado para ti todo lo que debo, pero te juro que…_

_-. No, Hermione tú estás encerrada en tu dolor, en tu pérdida. Yo tambien perdí a mi hermano y no estoy así como tú. – lo miré estupefacta-. Esto se acabó._

_Y con eso se fue._

_No sé porqué, pero mis pies me llevaron al bosque prohibido._

_No quería que nadie me encontrara._

Fin Flash Back.

Los miré fijamente, con la cabeza bien en alto. Se supone que eran mis amigos, que me conocían. Pero al parecer no lo hacían.

Ya no me importaba lo que pensaban y que repudiaran a mi hijo. El era mi bebé y había llegado para cambiar mi vida, darle felicidad y color.

Me sentía con ganas de salir adelante y luchar por mi bebé. Al diablo los demás.

Lo vi llegar con la camisa algo ajada, pero quité la mirada.

-. Harry, Luna podemos hablar?- les pregunté y ellos asintieron.

Salimos al patio y fuimos a nuestro lugar cerca del lago.

-. Que pasa Hermione?- preguntó Harry, mientras luna me miraba con una sonrisa.

-. Ya sé quién es el padre de mi bebé- le dije y el cerró los puños.

-. Quien es el mal nacido?- masculló.

-. Draco Malfoy- el salió disparado y Luna junto conmigo lo seguimos.

Entramos al colegio y Harry le preguntó a uno de los estudiantes, si había visto a Malfoy, pero solo nos concentramos en seguir a Harry y no esperar la respuesta.

Cuando llegamos, vimos a Harry arremeter contra Malfoy en pleno pasillo de la dirección.

-. Harry- lo llamé.

-. No creo que sea apropiado que usted corra en su estado señorita Granger, próximamente señora Malfoy- dijo una voz a mi espalda que me hizo palidecer.

-. Padre…- dijo Malfoy hijo.

-. No sé a qué se refiere con eso de Señora Malfoy?- le dije encarándolo. El sonrió ladinamente.

-. No voy a permitir que el próximo heredero o heredera Malfoy, nazca fuera del matrimonio- me sentía desfallecer-. Te casaras con mi hijo Draco en una semana- me dijo y con esa noticia perdí el conocimiento.

_**Bueno espero que les guste el cap. Gracias por los rr los disfruté mucho.**_

_**Les digo la verdad, cuando escribo Dramonies no me gusta volver al ya trillado odio entre ambos. Prefiero algo así como un amor imposible-posible o que ellos sean amigos o que ya sean novios de plano.**_

_**Para los que leen esta historia y quieren otra historia fuera de lo común pueden ir a mi perfil y Leer CAIDA DEL CIELO: narra la historia de que Draco es el dueño del inframundo y él se encuentra con una Hermione de seis meses a la que tiene que criar.**_

_**Esta buenísima y no es porque yo la haya escrito.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**D. F.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Maxima Unión

_**Hola chicos y chicas aquí estoy con un nuevo cap de esta historia.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Es un poco corto pero les prometo una pronta actualización.**_

_**Es decir mañana hora de Panamá **_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Maxima Union**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Me senté en la cama, algo mareada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Vi a mi alrededor y estaba Harry y los Malfoys. Mis ojos se anegaron de lagrimas-. No…

-. Espero que te cuides y no intentes nada estúpido porque si intentas escapar te juro que te voy a encontrar y no voy a ser amable ok- em abracé a mis piernas.

-. Es mi vida, mi hijo – traté de defenderme-. Malfoy, tu podras verlo cuando quieras…

-. He dicho que no.- y con eso salieron de la habitación. Draco se veía algo compungido. Pero a mi no me importaba nada.

-. Son unos canallas- masculló Harry.

Lo abracé con fuerza y el me acurrucó contra su pecho.

-. Yo no quiero casarme Harry- el besó mi cabeza.

-. Debemos hablar con la directora…

-. Espero que nos ayude…

_****************DMHGDM***************_

Pero no nos ayudó. Me dijo que debía afrontar mis consecuencias.

Sabia que ella podia ayudarme, pero como los demás simplemente me dio la espalda.

-. Estamos contigo Hermione- dijo Luna.

-. Si Mionie- corroboró Harry.

Estábamos los tres en mi habitación acostados en la cama.

Hablando de todo y nada.

-. Y como te va con Malfoy?- preguntó Harry.

-. Me trata de llevar lo mejor posible y siempre me tiene dulces, helados. Se comporta bien- el asintió.

-. El te ama- dijo Luna y yo bajé la cabeza.

-. El me lo dijo, pero eso no es suficiente. Yo se que vamos a ser padres, pero si nos casamos el va a ser infeliz y yo solo me sentiré mas y mas vacia- me quedé asi-. Además el bebé no va a nacer en un ambiente tranquilo.

-. Sabes que eso no les importa- bajé la cabeza

-. Pero si quieren credibilidad, un matrimonio normal no les servirá de nada, ya que no involucra mucho y...- empezó a decir Harry

-. Ya no importa yo solo deseo estar con mi bebé- ya me habia cansado y sabia que por mas que hiciera no podia huir.

Habían cosas que me lo impedían.

Esa ley, me obligaba a casarme con Malfoy y si huia, cuando naciera el bebé me lo quitarían y eso me destruiría.

Todo lo haría por ver su hermosa carita y saber que el no me jusga y que me va a amar.

Por el soportaría todo.

-. Estamos contigo- Luna me abrazó.

Me sentía mejor, ellos estaban conmigo.

El dia de la boda…

-. Hermione- tocaban a mi puerta era la señora Malfoy. Ella era muy amable pero yo no podia hacer nada, yo no queria esto.

-. Debemos arreglarte- la voz quejumbrosa de Parkinson.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a bañarme y lavarme el cabello.

Mientras lo hacia, recordé los momentos que pasé con el padre de mi hijo…

Flash Back.

_Me alisté para ir a desayunar, a ver si a mi pequeño se le ofrecia algo de comer, ya que me tenia mal._

_Bajé las escaleras y vi a Malfoy en el sofá ya vestido._

_-. Hermione, como amaneciste?- me senté en el sofá-. No estas comiendo bien y eso me preocupa… no quiero que te pase nada._

_-. No retengo nada en mi estomago, todo me da nauseas- el asintió._

_-. No se si te gustes, pero son mis favoritas- me tendio unas varitas de regalis y con solo verlas me encantaron-. Si necesitas algo mas solo me lo dices…- asentí y me puse de pie._

_-. Gracias – y me fui al gran comedor._

**Fin flash back.**

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un traje crema corto. Queria mas baritas de regaliz.

Abrí la puerta y ahí esaban Narcissa y Pansy que me miraban enfadadas-. Sabes que hora es?- las ignoré y fui a la habitación de Malfoy. El estaba mirando a la ventana

-. Estas hermosa- asentí y el sonrio-. Toma- me las tendio.

-. Gracias – salí de su habitación.

Fui a mi habitación y ahí ya estaban las mujeres sacando todo.

La boda se iba a llevar a cabo en la sala de los menesteres, que estaba restaurada.

Era en dos horas.

Me sentaron en un taburete y empezaron a peinarme y maquillarme para la ocacion.

Ya me habia resignado a mi suerte, pero eso no queria decir que no me doliera.

No era yo la que estaba ahí, era una copia triste y taciturna que iba decayendo poco a poco.

Me vistieron con un traje violeta bastante claro de tirantes gruesos y que se ajustaba a mis pechos por un laso del mismo color solo que un poco mas fuerte.

Y me calzaron unos zapatos bajos.

Minutos después,k el la sala de los menesteres me escuché a mi misma aceptando ser la esposa de Malfoy delante de todos.

Y el tambien lo hizo.

Luego las cosas no me fueron gustando para nada-. Ahora cada uno coloque su mano derecha en el lado izquierdo de su pareja – lo hicimos yo con mucha reticencia. No sabia de que se trataba.

Mire a Draco y el tebnia una cara de resignación.

-. Que esta…- el negó haciéndome cayar.

-. Repitan conmigo- y mepezó a decir unas palabras en latin y lo seguimos, sintiendo como las mans que teníamos sobre el pecho del otro desprendían calor y una luz.

-. Los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia- el se acercó a mi y me regaló un beso calido y tierno.

De mis ojos salieron lagrimas de tristeza. Me habia unido a el.

-. No llores por favor, me hace daño- asentí sin comprender la magnitud y sincerudad de sus palabras.

_**Pov. Draco**_.

Ya estábamos casados, una parte de mi, estaba triste y esa ganaba. Estaba arriesgando mi vida al unirme a ella. Yo era el único que entregaba con la Maxima Union, y eso tenia consecuencias. Cada desplante, cada lagrima o su tristeza me causaba hemorragias que solo podían calmarse con su presencia y con sus mimos, cosa que sabia que no obtendría y significaba una muerte segura.

Yo sentía todo lo que ella sentía.

Y mi otra parte estaba mas o menos alegre porque ella era mi mujer aunque eso no importaba ya que ella non me a amaba y no se casó conmigo por voluntad propia.

Mis padres nos presentaron con varios socios y personas de abolengo.

Luego de un rato nos pudimos retirar a la Torre.

Cuando entramos todo era distinto.

Esto era como un departamento. Tenia la sala, la cocina con comedor y cuando vi hacia las escaleras algo me dio mala espina.

Ella estaba cansada y triste y eso me lastimaba.

-. Lo siento de verdad yo…

Ella negó y bajó la cabeza.

Subimos las escaleras y ella abrio la puerta de su habitación, y vimos que lo habían transformado en una mini biblioteca.

Fuimos a la que era mi habitación y esta tenia una cama matrimonial y era mucho mas espaciosa.

-. No te preocupes, yo dormiré…

-. Esta bien no te preocupes.

- ella buscó en uno de los armarios y fue al baño.

Mientras yo admiraba los arreglos vi una nota en la mesita de noche…

"Señores Malfoy, como ya han podido apreciar ya todo se ha acomodado para suplir sus necesidades como matrimonio.

Como bien pueden notar se les ha equipado con todo lo necesario para que solo tengan que salir de la torre para dar sus clases.

Entendemos que requieren su espacio.

Att…"

No seguí leyendo.

Quemé la nota.

Esa mujer no queria que Hermione saliera de aquí.

Estaba molesta con ella.

Y sin necesidad alguna.

Hermione salió con un hermoso pijama.

Yo tomé mis cosas y fui al baño.

La necesitaba, demasiado.

Pero no queria asustarla.

Ella no se merecía que la tomara. Ella necesitaba estar tranquila.

Sali del baño con la pijama puesta. Ella me esperaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

Fui hasta ella y me senté a su lado.

Tomé su mano, y la besé.

-. Debes dormir, no quiero que te agotes tanto- ella me miró y sonrio levemente.

La tomé en brazos y la dejé en la cama. Me metí en la cama y ella se acercó a mi. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-. Realizaron las máxima unión – dijo mirando mi pecho-. Espero no lastimarte mucho- sonreí un poco.

-. Siento como sucedieron las cosas aunque no lo creas…

-. Lo importabte es el bebé.

Asentí y besé su mejilla.

-. Te amo- le dije y ella cerró los ojos y se acurrucó mas contra mi pecho.

_**Bueno espero que les guste.**_

_**Si les agrada la historia espero sus rr.**_

_**D. F.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sensaciones

_**Hola gracias por los rr. Espero que les guste este cap.**_

_**Ya sabe que no me pertenecen los personajes ni las locaciones.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Ah… se me olvidaba, en este cap. hay lemmon así que leen bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Sensaciones…**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Me levante por escuchar unos quejidos.

Me giré y lo que vi me dejó pasmada.

Era Draco, con la parte de arriba de la pijama manchada de sangre.

Me senté en la cama y le quité la camisa.

Su pecho a la altura del corazón estaba rojo y amoratado.

Lo miré y en sus ojos habían lagrimas.

Esto era mi culpa. Si tan solo hubviese podido controlar mis sentimientos…

Por lo que lei antes el dolor se aliviaba con mi presencia y con mimos, pero esto se veía mal.

Necesitaría algo mas que caricias.

Me bajé de la cama y me empecé a desvestir.

El abrió los ojos-. No, es nece…- otro quejido se escapó de sus labios.

Me quedé en ropa interior y a el tambien lo desvestí, hasta dejarlo en bóxers.

-. Her…

-. Cállate- estaba nerviosa.

Me acerqué a él y besé sus labios. El me correspondió de inmediato.

Cerré los ojos de inmediato. La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos era exquisita.

Me coloqué sobre el poco a poco, y con cada roce me sentía enloquecer.

Esto era raro.

Y no era suficiente la cercanía que había entre ambos.

Mis manos fueron a mi sujetador, pero en ese momento el me detuvo-. No es necesario Hermione…- lo miré a los ojos.

-. Draco esto es…

-. Es lo mejor para ti, no quiero estar contigo por esto…- me estaba diciendo que lo dejara morir? Estaba loco.

-. Lo siento Malfoy, pero no estoy dispuesta a quedarme viuda por tu culpa, así que te callas y coopera- y sin más me quité el sujetador. El cerró los ojos con fuerza y apuñó las manos.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre el quedando nuestros sexos uno sobre otro.

El gimió al igual que yo.

Estaba excitado y yo tambien.

Lo besé de nuevo y fui bajando por su cuello, de sus labios escapaban gemidos y jadeos.

No sabía qué hacer, pero besarlo me pareció buena opción.

Me abalancé y besé sus tetillas. Jadeo sonoramente.

Mis manos estaban por su abdomen y tambien por su pecho.

-. Hermione…

Lo ignoré y volví a besarlo. Sus labios me gustaban.

Pero el aun no me tocaba.

Miré su rostro y él me miraba. Sus ojos me decían tantas cosas. Lujuria, deseo, tristeza…

-. Tu, no quieres esto. Te sientes obligada y te mueves por el miedo… mas no estás…

-. Dame tu mano- el me la dio y yo la dirigí a mi entrepierna, que estaba húmeda-. Te das cuenta.

Lo besé y sus dedos me quitaron las bragas con maestría y empezaron a acariciar mi botón de placer-. D-Draco- gemí su nombre y él me besó.

Se colocó sobre mí como pudo y empezó a besarme.

Estaba débil, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Según lo que leí en un libro que hablaba de la máxima unión, cuando se perdía mucha sangre ya los mimos, y los besos no serian suficientes.

Habría que llegar al coito para poder salvarle.

-. Draco…- el me miró y vi duda en sus ojos.

-. Yo… no sé si podre durar hasta que…

-. Lo haré yo… quizás no dures demasiado y eso no importa- le quité los bóxers y lo vi.

Estaba muy excitado. Y eso si se podía me excitaba mas a mí.

Me coloqué sobre él, lo metí en mi cuerpo.

La sensación fue exquisita para ambos.

Lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que él me gustaba. Me excitaba.

Podía soportarlo. Mira que preferir la muerte antes de estar conmigo de esta manera…

Eso solo demostraba que me quería bien.

Lo besé.

Y él a mi mientras yo subía y bajaba sobre él.

El besaba mi cuello, mis pechos y yo mordía su cuello y acariciaba su cabello, que por cierto era sedoso.

Seguí subiendo y bajando sobre el cada vez más fuerte, sentía mi orgasmo cerca solo faltaba un poco.

El hizo un movimiento y me embistió en un lugar que me hizo gemir sonoramente-. Ya estoy cerca…- me avisó.

-. No te preocupes…- pero él se preocupó y me bajó con fuerza dando en ese lugar y lanzándome a los brazos del orgasmo.

El se vino después de mi.

-. Pudiste- le dije al oído y él se tenso.

-. Quería que por lo menos tu lo disfrutaras- me miró triste.

-. Draco… lo disfruté- él se sonrojó-. Porque no me avisaste?- estaba molesta. Casi se muere.

-. Yo no quería…

-. Incomodarme? Asustarme?- le asintió cabizbajo.

-. Lo siento.

-. Me asustaste mucho, pensé que era tarde…- el sonrió-. No lo vuelvas a hacer- el asintió-. Has dormido algo?- negó.

-. No mucho, y estoy cansado- asentí y vi su pecho que solo tenía lo morado.

Me puse de pie y lo tomé del brazo-. Vamos a que te bañes, luego comes y descansas.

Se dejó hacer y él se bañó y después lo hice yo.

Salimos del baño y fui a su armario.

Saqué algo de ropa y se la di.

Cambie la ropa de cama y me vestí con un short crema y una blusa morada.

Bajamos y le hice un desayuno rápido. Huevos revueltos, tostadas y fruta.

Gracias a Merlín que no me dieron nauseas.

Comimos en silencio y luego fuimos a la habitación en donde nos acostamos para tratar de descansar ya que eran las diez de la mañana.

Y pensar que yo hace unas horas estaba en esta cama haciéndolo con él.

Me ruboricé y el sonrió.

-. Me abrazarías?- me preguntó y yo me acerqué a él y me recosté sobre su pecho.

-. Te sientes mejor?- el acaricio mi espalda y mi vientre aun plano de tan solo un mes.

-. Si, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón aunque de una manera… peculiar- sonreímos.

En ese momento supe que debía esforzarme para que esto funcionara, ya que la Máxima Unión no se podía anular. Era hasta que uno de los dos muriera.

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Así que me esforzaría por estar bien con él, tenía ocho meses para crear un ambiente tranquilo, para que el bebé naciera en un matrimonio estable y que se sintiera amado.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el de hoy espero que les haya gustado el Lemmon.**_

_**Que sepan que estos días no tengo nada que hacer así que ustedes me dicen cuando quieren actualización y que mejor manera que un reviews Jejeje.**_

_**Besos **_

_**D. F. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Conociendonos

_**Hola gracias por los rr. Espero que les guste el cap. **_

_**Esta historia es muy bonita y espero que les guste.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece solo a J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Conociéndonos…**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Me desperté y ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho.

Estaba despierta y acariciaba mi pecho algo morado.

-. Ya salió el lunar- dijo trazando la forma con sus dedos.

El lunar era un corazón y dentro de este estaban las iniciales. El mío estaba incompleto ya que me faltaba su amor.

Solo tenía dos iniciales, la mía- ya que era el que estaba enamorado- y la de mi hijo o hija que su nombre empezaba con S por cierto, esto de la máxima unión era una locura.

Tomé la tira de la blusa de Hermione y la bajé para poder ver su lunar. El de ella si estaba completo. Tenía mi inicial- yo la amaba- la de ella- porque recibía mi amor- y la de nuestro hijo o hija.

í que soy tu mujer…- dijo ella mirándome descaradamente.

-. Si Hermione- ella se colocó sobre mí en un movimiento rápido.

-. Mira- se levantó la blusa y me mostró su vientre plano.

Tenía un hermoso lunar, arriba del ombligo que no tenía antes-. Nuestro hijo- me besó.

-. Nuestro hijo- repitió y se apartó de mí.

Fuimos a la sala y buscamos algo de comer.

Unas botanas nos ayudarían a amenizar la plática.

-. Y mi color favorito es el morado- dijo ella. Tenía el cabello recogido.

-. Sabes que me encanta tu cabello?- ella me miró indignada-. Siempre te molesté pero era porque yo no podía tocarlo ni tenerte- le quité la goma con la que lo tenía recogido.

-. Eres un tonto- se recostó en mi pecho-. Ahora lo voy a llevar recogido todo el tiempo si es que no me lo dejo liso.- me retó.

-. No me retes Granger- la besé en la cabeza.

Se lo recogió con otra goma y antes de que lo supiera lo tenía suelto de nuevo.

-. Ya deja la tontería- me dijo-. Entonces eres un señorito desde bebé?

-. Si, mis padres querían que fuera un niño de la alta sociedad y que no deshonrara el apellido. Tú me entiendes…- asintió-. Y tú como eras de niña?

-. Bueno yo me eduqué en escuelas Muggles en donde mis compañeros me molestaban por ser diferente. Era horrible. Me cambiaron muchas veces. Pero cuando llegué aquí todo cambio. Se me sentía bien, era como si todo encajara en su lugar. Pero siempre hay alguien que molesta.

-. Si yo- dije con orgullo y ella me besó.

-. Y si damos un paseo?- propuso.

-. Vale pero no mucho. Hace mucho frio además ya empezó a nevar.

Fuimos a la habitación y nos vestimos.

Ella utilizo un blusón morado y un licra gris ratón hasta los tobillos. Tambien unas botas bajas moradas que llegabas al inicio de la pantorrilla.

Y su cabello tenía una cinta hermosa.

Dios era tan deliciosa. Encima de su ropa uso un abrigo de color lila claro.

Yo solo me puse una camisa blanca los pantalones negros y una gabardina gris.

Iba a ponerme gomina-. No te la pongas- me dijo tomando el pote-. Te ves más guapo con el flequillo y me gustas mas- me tomó de la mano y salimos de la sala.

Caminamos de la mano por los pasillos del castillo.

-. Y cuando hiciste el hechizo de mis dientes te quería ahorcar- me dijo mientras caminábamos.

-. Lo sé, pero con los dientes así reprimía mis ganas de robarte un beso- se ruborizó.

-. Estás loco- seguimos caminando tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegamos afuera, todo era blanco.

Y de pronto sentí como algo frio me daba en la cara. Pero no era mi mujer… que bien sonaba. Mi Mujer.

Cuando vimos era Potter y Lovegood.

-. Esta me la pagas Potter- tomé a Hermione y le dije que se escondiera detrás de un arbusto.

Tomé una bola de nieve y cuando Potter se puso de pie para atacar la pelota de nieve le dio en el pecho.

-. Harry… tienes malos…- no pudo terminar porque Lovegood le había tirado una -. Luna- y así empezó de nuevo la guerra.

Luego de un buen rato quedamos en el suelo haciendo ángeles de nieve-. No creen que somos muy grandes para estas cosas?- preguntó Hermione.

-. Si, somos muy grandes- dijo Potter.

Luego de un rato, la brisa se puso muy fría.

-. Hermione es mejor regresar, hace mucho frio- me puse de pie y la ayudé a hacerlo.

Los cuatro entramos al colegio en donde la temperatura fue subiendo gradualmente.

-. Vamos al gran comedor?- pregunto Potter.

-. No, Potter.- recordé la maldita carta.

-. Y eso?- preguntó Lovegood.

-. Nos equiparon con lo necesario en la sala, para que no nos presentáramos al Gran Comedor- Hermione se tensó.

-. Bueno… y si cenan con nosotros?- propuso ella.

-. Buena idea- alabé.

-. Claro vamos- íbamos por el Gran Comedor cuando escuchamos…

-._ Y con ustedes el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Viktor Krum_

Mierda.

_**Bueno espero que les guste y nos vemos luego**_

_**Gracias por los rr **_

_**Besos**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	6. Chapter 6: No soy Yo

_**Hola chicos en realidad lamento la tardanza con esta historia y espero que no vuelva a pasar.**_

_**Esta y todas mis otras historias debo tratar de terminarlas antes del 24 de febrero (entro a la escuela)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste.**_

_**Tengo una idea de otro Dramonie pero me las voy a aguantar. La historia es hermosa y me gustaría escribirla pero no puedo. Carezco de tiempo y sin tiempo y como cuatro historias por terminar no puedo hacer nada.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece **_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Celos.**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Viktor Krum en Hogwarts de nuevo.

Es que no podía quedarse en Bulgaria jugando al Quidditch?

Pero no, el tenía que venir a arruinar mi relación con Hermione

Cenamos con Potter y Lovegood en nuestra sala.

Luego de eso nos quedamos conversando un rato y en eso tocaron a la puerta.

Fui a ver quién era-. Mi hermano como estas?- preguntó Zabinni.

-. Bien que hacen aquí.

-. Este quería ver a Lovegood y yo a…- enarqué una ceja.

-. Ni lo digas – sabia que lo hacía por molestar pero igual incomodaba.

Conversamos otro rato hasta que ellos se tuvieron que marchar.

Estaba preocupado por la llegada de Viktor Krum a la escuela.

No quería que se le acercara-. Draco, estoy contigo- estábamos en la cama.

Me besó y la acomodé sobre mí.

Me gustaba sentirla.

Era tan tierna.

Tan suave y placentera.

Me acomodé con ella en mi regazo y nos besamos más profundamente.

Amaba sentir su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo.

A ella.

La despojé de sus ropas y ella de las mías poco a poco.

La tenía a horcajadas sobre mí y mientras la besaban mis manos en su nuca y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda la unían a mí.

Mientras sus manos estaban en mi cabello y cuello.

Besé su mejilla, sus labios, su cuello y me perdí en sus pechos.

Mientras ella me cabalgaba.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó, ambos nos desplomamos en el colchón, jadeantes, sudorosos y risueños.

Amaba sentirla, estar dentro de ella.

Hacerla mía.

-. Te amo- besé sus labios y la abracé a mí.

Nos cubrí con una manta -. No estés celoso Draco- besó mi pecho y se acomodó.

Me levanté porque tenía hambre, así que bajé a preparar el desayuno.

Solo tenía los pantalones de dormir puestos.

Mientras hacia las tortitas tocaron a la puerta.

Fui a abrir y me encontré con Viktor Krum.

-. Buen día… eh- me miró y bajó la cabeza.

-. Buen día?- me crucé de brazos y con un movimiento de varitas paralicé lo que hacía en la cocina-. Hermione está dormida- el levantó la cabeza y asintió.

En eso sentí que los pensamientos de Hermione eran coherentes eso solo significaba que estaba despierta-. Bueno le dices que vine por favor?- estaba bastante raro.

Hermione bajó por las escaleras con su pijama.

-. Hermione te buscan – ella sonrió y le dije a Viktor que pasara-. Te ofrezco algo?- el negó.

Me encogí de hombros y fui a la cocina luego de darle un beso a Hermione.

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Vi a Viktor y corrí a abrazarlo.

-. Como estas?- preguntó tímidamente.

Sonreí y me sentí culpable de verlo así de decaído.

-. Muy bien. Y tu como le llevas?- el asintió no muy convencido.

-. Voy a superarlo- me sentía mala amiga.

-. Te juro que no fue mi intención Viktor, yo no…- el sonrió.

-. No era para mí- tenía tantas ganas de llorar-. No llores, te vas a poner fea- lo golpee en el hombro.

-. Eres grosero- el sonrió ampliamente.

-. Bueno hasta luego si es que te veo. O si no te veo cuando tengamos clases- besó mi frente.

Lo acompañé hasta la salida y luego fui hasta Draco.

Desayunamos y él me miraba tenso-. Te voy a decir algo- le dije y el asintió-. Viktor está enamorado de otra persona. Yo solo soy su amiga. Y lo ayudo por así decirlo, pero a fijarse en otra persona.

-. Espera… me dices que está enamorado de una persona pero tú lo ayudas a que se fije en otra?

-. Viste que eres inteligente- besé sus labios.

-. Y tú eres la asistente de Cupido- sonreí.

Si el supiera que Viktor era gay, que estaba enamorado del, y que estaba tratando de que se fijara en Harry. No estaría tan tenso.

Pero el no debía saberlo, no quería que se sintiera incomodo.

-. Vamos quiero ir al pueblo- me dijo.

Este era uno de los beneficios de ser mayores de edad, podíamos salir los fines de semana de Hogwarts.

Eso sí, regresando antes de la cena.

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo espero que les guste, se que esta corto pero espero poder actualizar mañana o el lunes.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	7. Chapter 7: Obsesión Insana

_**Hola lamento la tardanza, pero es que me empeñé en terminar mis otras historias y poder dedicarme de lleno a esta.**_

_**Espero que les guste como a mí me gusta.**_

_**Quizás piensen que es algo retorcido el capitulo, pero de aquí viene parte del significado del título de la historia y apuesto a que ustedes ni siquiera se lo imaginaban.**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Obsesión Insana**_

_**Pov. Ella…**_

Los vi salir de camino al pueblo, tomados de la mano, felices.

Mientras yo me hundía mas y mas en la rabia de saberlo perdido.

Maldita sea!

Todo estaba listo para apropiarme de su cuerpo y poder estar con él. De una vez por todas, pero ella se metió en nuestro camino y lo jodió todo.

Si, ella.

Si tan solo no hubiese accedido a estar con él, no estaría embarazada, unida a su alma, y en camino de corresponderle.

Pero la muy estúpida se dejó llevar por todo su dolor y buscando cariño, se acostó con él, con mi Dragon.

Por eso la odiaba, con toda mi alma.

Ella me lo había robado, al amor de mi vida. Imposibilitó, mis planes.

Ya no podía apoderarme de su cuerpo y cambiar de almas.

La suya estaba unida a la de él, por medio de la máxima unión.

Todo el maldito plan puesto en marcha, todo listo para que el fuese mío, pero ella tuvo que ceder ese maldito día.

Ahora estaba embarazada, unida en cuerpo y alma, mas no en sentimiento, pero eso no importaba.

Todo lo que sentía, ya no podía mostrárselo.

-. Me alegro de que tus planes no funcionasen aunque esto me condene de nuevo- era la voz rasposa de Severus.

El la amaba, lo sabía. Pero el no entendía lo que yo sufría.

-. Ella no lo merece, no lo ama Severus- mi voz era desesperada, era justo como me sentía.

Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, demostrarle mi amor.

Era desesperante y asfixiante tener tanto amor que dar y brindar, pero que no puede llegar a su cauce por errores de otros.

Por esa maldita.

-. Sabes que la profecía, hablaba de ella- me giré y lo encaré, furiosamente.

-. Cállate, ella no es suficientemente buena para el- el ladeo la cabeza en una mueca de desdén.

-. Sabes que tú no eres para él, como yo no lo soy para ella- y con eso se fue.

Me giré nuevamente para verlos marchar.

Y algo que desgarró mi alma y mi ser por completo, fue ese beso.

Esa tendría que ser yo, en su cuerpo, pero yo.

Dejé de observarlos y me fui a mi oficina.

Necesitaba despejarme.

Llegué rápidamente y miré el retrato de Albus.

-. Los viste, son una hermosa pareja- lo dijo para molestarme y atormentarme.

-. Cállate por favor- me senté en uno de los mullidos sofás.

-. Pudimos tener algo lindo juntos Minerva- lo miré con lagrimas en los ojos.

-. Solo fue para desahogarnos Albus- el asintió acariciando su larga barba desde su cuadro.

-. Lo sé- dijo sonriendo-. Dejaste pasar el tiempo, no te dignaste a estar conmigo solo por esperarlo a él, para que ahora no tengas nada. Te quedaste como el troll de las dos tortas, sin ninguna y sin la otra. Ella tiene lo que tu tanto deseas y que no tendrás.

Le tiré el tintero que se estrelló con la pared sin atinarle al cuadro.

-. YA- me tomé la cabeza con las dos manos -. El era mío- respiraba trabajosamente-. Éramos felices. Me prometió tantas cosas…

-. Ese era Abraxas no Draco- lo miré fijamente-. Sabes que la profecía se creó el mismo día que nació Hermione.

Si, lo sabía. El regresaría bajo el nombre de una animal de fuego, para compartir su alma y cuerpo junto a un animal de tierra.

Una mujer inteligente y poderosa, una leona.

-. Pero el problema fue que no contaste con que ella naciera el día que descubriste la profecía- era cierto.

Pero eso no importó.

Cuando me di cuenta de que el la amaba, hice el plan perfecto, para que mi alma entrara en su cuerpo y la de ella ocupara el mío y así poder estar juntos.

-. El no es Abraxas, Minerva- eso no era cierto, era abraxas que había reencarnado en Draco-. El murió, debiste resignarte a que no fuese tuyo. Debiste guardar en el recuerdo sus momentos juntos. Pudimos vivir tanto y compartir tantas cosas- se escuchaba dolido.

A mi simplemente no me importaba, yo solo deseaba a Abraxas.

Y lo pude haber tenido conmigo, sino es porque ella lo enredó y se dejó coger.

-. Tu lo que estas, es resentido porque nunca te amé, porque cada vez que estuvimos juntos solo lo imaginaba a él- mi voz sonó dura y burlesca.

El sonrió-. Pero eso ya que importa no?- su tono de voz me heló-. Mientras tu estas aquí degollándote los sesos, el está con la mujer que ama- mi respiración se volvió más agitada-. Quizás estén besándose mientras se dicen cosas hermosas, cosas que tu jamás escucharas de sus labios- le pedí que se callara-. Y en las noches cuando hagan el amor, es su alma la que se funde y no la tuya, no es tu alma la que se funde con la de el- mi llanto me desgarraba a horrores-. Es ella la que disfruta de su compañía- ya para este momento tiraba cosas para intentar enmudecerlo, rogando que callara-. Es ella la que lleva a su hijo en su vientre y a quien él le dice… te amo- me puse de pie con la intención de destruir su cuadro con un abre cartas-. Puedes destruirme Minerva, pero sabes que es verdad. Que ella es la que está con el aunque a ti te pese y rejoda, que ella lo hace feliz y le da la satisfacción que tu no le das- estaba por bajar el filoso objeto-. Mírate, el ama a Hermione, ya la tiene y ha compartido con ella, Minerva tu ya no puedes hacer nada. Estas vieja y el apenas está aprendiendo a vivir y lo está haciendo con ella. Tú no puedes ofrecerle más que pellejo, arrugas y años y años de diferencia- y con eso desgarré la tela de su cuadro.

-. Argh!- seguí rasgando el cuadro una y otra vez hasta que me desplomé en el suelo llorando amargamente.

Pero debía conseguir la manera de tenerlo conmigo de nuevo.

Y la conseguiría.

El volvería conmigo.

Y seriamos felices.

Y con ese pensamiento, me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo, ustedes me dicen que piensan, a mi me pareció fantástico.**_

_**Pero yo soy la autora por eso, mi opinión no es aceptable.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo, y espero sus reviews, denme ánimos por favor.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	8. Chapter 8: Regreso

_**Hola disculpa la demora para mí es un placer escribir otro capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Pero si quieren mas actualizaciones por favor que les cuesta dejarme un reviews. Si me convencen, hago maratón.**_

_**La maratón son tres capitos para mañana u hoy son las 11:50 pm.**_

_**Ustedes deben convencerme.**_

_**Aunque de todas formas lo haría.**_

_**Pero los incentivos no están de mas.**_

_**Eso queda en ustedes.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Regreso a Casa**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

-. Draco… mas- estábamos en el bosque prohibido, exactamente en el claro.

Ella estaba recostada a un árbol con las piernas alrededor de mi cadera y sus brazos en mis hombros.

Mientras nos besábamos.

Entraba una y otra vez en su hermoso cuerpo.

-. Nena eres tan estrecha- ella me besó y mordió mis labios.

-. Draco… yo…ahí!- gritó mientras se corría a mi alrededor y me apretaba deliciosamente, exprimiéndome por completo.

-. Por Merlín Hermione- ella acaricio mi cabello -. Te amo- ella me besó y abrazó.

-. Eres tan lindo- sonreí.

-. Lo sé- puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-. Ya se nos hace tarde- si, hoy volvíamos a casa para pasar las fiestas de navidad.

-. Vamos o perderemos el tren- la ayudé a ponerse en pie, le arreglé sus ropas y enderecé las mías.

Tomados de las manos volvimos al castillo.

Llegamos a nuestra torre y tomamos un baño rápido. Ella se arregló con un traje gris de tirantes negros.

El traje era largo y se amoldaba a su cuerpo grácilmente.

Se arregló de tal manera que parecía toda una Malfoy.

La vi bien y noté algo.

Me dirán loco pero había algo.

Tenía un brillo… algo.

La veía más hermosa, pero lo atribuí a mi amor por ella que la veía como a una Diosa.

Era una Diosa.

Achiqué nuestros equipajes y los guarde en mi gabardina.

Ya listos, la tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del colegio.

En la entrada nos encontramos con Theo, Lovegood, Blaise, Pansy y Potter.

-. Harry- ella se soltó de mi agarre y abrazó al cara rajada

-. Mionie estas hermosa- dijo viéndola.

-. Si…- empezó Zabinni.

Mierda, no eran imaginaciones mías.

-. Mírate, el embarazo te cae de maravilla- empezó a mirarla y gruñí molesto-. Cálmate por favor- entrecerró los ojos-. Estas celoso?

-. No jodas Zabinni- tomé a Hermione del brazo .

Mientras discutía con el payaso de Blaise, me percaté de que llegó la comadreja.

Su forma de mirar a MI mujer.

Hasta el mismo Blaise se percató de eso.

-. Hermione ya tengo todo el itinerario planeado, vamos a ir a Londres muggle por tu ropa- empezó Pansy, no se llevaban muy bien. Pero Pansy se esmeraba en agradarle.

-. Hermione los narggles te rodean mucho. No le prestes atención a los egos masculinos. Están en tensión- y junto con Pansy se enfrascaron en una conversación.

Mientras yo me enfrenté con ese animal de Weasley.

Me alejé un poco de los demás y el tarado de Weasley se me acercó.

-. Por fin conseguiste lo que querías- su voz era desdeñosa.

-. Todavía no tengo suficiente- sonreí ladinamente-. Que quieres tu?

-. No te entiendo de veras…- lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados-. Teniendo a medio Hogwarts babeando por ti, te vienes a fijar en ella. Una impura. En una chica frígida que no tiene gracia… aunque viéndolo bien…- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, tenía un corte en la cara.

-. La próxima vez que te expreses así de mi mujer, me vas a conocer.

-. Qué? Me vas a matar como el sucio asesino que eres?- sonreí.

-. No. Simplemente les voy a mostrar a todo el mundo lo asqueroso que eres Weasley. Tú crees que teniendo todo lo que siempre he soñado lo voy a perder por ensuciarme las manos con una escoria como tú? Estas equivocado comadreja- y con eso me alejé de él.

-. Eres un cabrón – sonreí.

Zabinni, Theo y Potter me miraban-. Y a mucha honra Weasley, ya sabes.

-. Qué pasó?- preguntó Theo.

-. Habló de mas y lo pagó- dije refiriéndome a la herida de su mejilla.

*******HGDM*******

Ya en el tren…

Estábamos en un compartimiento todos conversando-. Y a donde te quedaras Harry?- preguntó mi esposa.

Qué bien sonaba. Mi esposa.

-. En Grimauld Place- ella lo miró suplicante.

-. Pero vas a estar solo- ella me miró y sonrió-. Que les parece a todos si pasamos la navidad juntos?- preguntó.

-. No creo que a Potter y Lovegood les agrade estar en la Mansión- la sonrisa de Hermione no me agradó.

-. Es que no nos quedaremos en la Mansión – me quedé en blanco.

-. Me suena a que Narcissa va a castrar a alguien- dijo Pansy.

-. Hermione por favor…- la miré y ella negó.

-. Que dices Harry?

Mierda

Estaba jodido.

_**Bueno espero que les guste.**_

_**Ustedes me dicen, no recuerdo haber prometido algo o si.**_

_**Creo que ese algo era para mañana pero no sé.**_

_**Quizás con los reviews me recuerden que era…**_

_**Besos y ayuden a que mi memoria funcione por favor.**_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Toda una Fiera

_**Hola chicos.**_

_**Así inicia la maratón.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Sé que he sorprendido a muchos con esta historia pero se me ocurrió.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Toda una Fiera.**_

_**Pov. Ella…**_

Los veía caminar de la mano, sonrientes, de regreso al castillo.

Sabía lo que habían hecho, todo lo decía.

Ella estaba ruborizada y su ropa algo ajada y él se veía bastante contento.

Era la misma apariencia de Abraxas. Siempre tenía esa cara de complacencia después de hacer el amor.

-. Eres tan masoquista- era la voz de Severus.

-. Ese es mi maldito problema- me giré y lo encaré.

-. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada y de todas maneras te empeñas en seguir jodiendolos. Jamás creí vivir para verte así de arrastrada- lo iba a golpear-. A mí no me pegas. Y ni se te ocurra tocar a alguno de ellos porque te aseguro que me enviaran a Azkabán y pagaré mi sentencia con gusto- soltó mi brazo de manera brusca y se fue por los pasillos.

Caminé por los pasillos del colegio distraídamente.

Pensaba cómo hacer para poder estar con Abraxas.

Y en eso vi a la persona perfecta.

La menor de los Weasley.

Si, ella.

Supe que había sido novia de Draco, pero fue por un periodo corto de tiempo.

Solo la utilizó para poder saber de la estúpida esa.

Y por eso Ginevra la odiaba.

Era perfecta.

Pero esto me tomaría tiempo.

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Llegamos a la estación y cuando bajamos, nos esperaban los padres de Draco.

Debía hablar con ellos y enviarle una lechuza a mi nana.

Si, Dixie.

Ella vivía en Australia, para ser más específicos, la Isla Tasmania.

Ahí teníamos la residencia.

Era mi favorita.

Si bien vivíamos en Londres muggle, a mi me caería mejor irme a Australia.

Mi nana se había mudado para allá cuando se lo pedí.

Ella sabía que era bruja y la tenía a ella, como medio de comunicación para saber cómo estaban mis padres.

Pero ellos regresaron a Londres y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Cuando me avisó ya era tarde.

Pero ella era lo único parecido a una madre que me quedaba.

Si iba a pasar navidades lo haría con ella.

-. Hermione por favor- miré a Draco y negué.

-. No Draco- me despedí de los chicos y fuimos con sus padres.

******HGDM*******

Estamos en el comedor de la mansión.

Draco estaba tenso.

Y no entendía el por qué.

-. Hermione- levanté la mirada. Me llamaba la señora Malfoy.

-. Si?

-. En estos días necesito que me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas para la remodelación de la Mansión. Como esposa de mi hijo comprenderás que debes empezar a llevar las cosas de la mansión- llevar las cosas de la mansión? Eso era decir _ama de casa_

Ama de casa…no.

-. A que se refiere con llevar las cosas de la Mansión?- ella me miró confusa.

-. Para ser la bruja más inteligente de tu generación te falta muchas cosas niña- se burló Lucius Malfoy.

-. Hermione…- miré a Draco y negué lentamente.

-. Usted se refiere a atender la casa, que si encargarme de que todo está bien… mínimo un ama de casa?

-. Wow que hazaña- seguía el patriarca de los Malfoy.

-. Hermione…- Draco se cayó.

-. Si, Hermione. Tú te tienes que familiarizar con las cosas de la casa como lo hará Draco con los negocios.

-. Eh lo siento pero yo no nací ni me criaron para ser ama de casa. Yo desde siempre he sabido que quiero y cuando salga de Hogwarts voy a trabajar- miré al señor Malfoy-. Ni crea que no entendí, solo quería dejar las cosas claras…

-. Pero que dices… tu eres la señora Malfoy ahora y debes comportarte como tal…- increpó el mayor de los Malfoy.

-. Como bien dijo AHORA soy la señora Malfoy pero SIEMPRE he sido Hermione Jane Granger y eso no va a cambiar. Yo tambien tengo cosas de las cuales encargarme- faltaba más.

Estaba enfadada, como se atrevían a decirme que hacer.

-. Esto es el colmo- escupió el patriarca.

-. Lo siento si va en contra de sus costumbres. Fui criada en un hogar en donde mis dos padres trabajaban. Y aun así me criaron, claro con ayuda de mi nana pero lo hicieron.

-. Esto podemos discutirlo después.

-. Si tiene razón- dije calmada-. Otra cosa. Quería proponerles no pasar la navidad aquí en Londres…

-. Nosotros no celebramos navidad- asentí.

-. Pues yo sí. Y esta es la primera vez que la pasó sin mis padres y quisiera no tener que estar en un lugar que no me trae buenos recuerdos- Narcissa bajó la cabeza-. Por eso quería que fuéramos a Isla Tasmania en Australia. Ahí tengo mi casa.

-. Está bien- concedió Narcissa-. Solo si me acompañas mañana – la miré fijamente y asentí.

-. Está bien- me puse de pie-. Me retiro, debo avisarle a mi nana- con eso me retiré del comedor no sin antes escuchar…

-. Es toda una fiera…

_**Bueno así iniciamos.**_

_**El próximo capítulo, lo subo en tres horas.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Abraxas

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Abraxas**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

-. Nena…- me arropé más.

-. Déjame no quiero ir- solo sentí el jalón de la sabana. -. Draco!- le tiré las almohadas que tenia a mi alcance.

-. Párate ahora- lo miré bien y estaba molesto, pero si él lo estaba yo mas-. Hermione apúrate- me puse de pie molesta y pasé al lado de él.

Fui al baño y me di una ducha peiné y salí en toalla.

El estaba mirando por la ventana.

Si creía que me iba a regañar y quedarse tan tranquila, pues se equivocaba.

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Estaba molesto, mis padres querían ahorcar a Hermione.

Ella no me hizo caso, anoche y mis padres están que le sacan los ojos. Bueno mi padre.

Mi madre trata de agradarle al igual que Pansy.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, por los vidrios se reflejó el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione.

Es que era tan hermosa.

Sentía mucho calor en esos instantes.

Cuando sacó ese juego de lencería negro de encaje y se lo puso, me dejó empalmado.

Su estrecha cintura, sus caderas, su hermoso trasero y esos muslos eran tan apetecibles.

Se puso un vestido negro con tirantes blancos y su túnica.

-. Hermione…- ella sonrió.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó-. Te veo ahora cariño- me besó.

-. Te amo- ella sonrió y me volvió a besar-. Lo siento.

-. Te adoro- con eso se fue.

Luego de calmarme bajé a desayunar.

Estaban en el comedor, Pansy, mi madre, padre y Hermione.

-. Como ya te dije Granger no celebro navidad- mi padre estaba hastiado.

-. Y por eso no sonríes cierto?- Pansy aunque quiso no pudo retener la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

-. Par de insolentes- y con eso se cubrió la cara con el profeta.

-. Te llegó correo Hermione- ella lo tomó y cuando leyó palideció-. Qué pasa?

-. Mi nana está molesta- bajó la cabeza.

-. Ahora quien no sonríe- espetó mi padre.

******HGDM******

Me quedé con mi padre en casa, el estaba molesto-. Es una insolente.

-. Sí, pero así me gusta- el puso los ojos en blanco.

-. Solo quiero que ya se acaben estas vacaciones.

Pov. Hermione.

Mis pies rogaban que se acabara este martirio.

Ya quería irme a casa.

Estas mujeres si compraban de cosas.

-. Ya quiero irme a casa- ya teníamos de todo. Le había comprado algo de ropa a Draco para que tuviera durante el viaje a Australia.

-. Está bien – respiré aliviada.

******DMHG******

Llegamos a casa y fui de una vez a la habitación.

Por el camino me encontré con los muchachos, es decir Theo y Blaise.

-. Listos para mañana?

-. Si cariño- puse los ojos en blanco y fui a mi habitación.

Pero al parecer no querían que yo llegara, ya que un retrato me llamaba.

-. Que desea?

-. No seas insolente y respétame niña- asentí-. Esta atenta, muy atenta, no puedes permitir que lo alejen de ti. Mantente unida a él lo más que puedas. Por ahora no hay problemas pero cuando llegues a Hogwarts asegúrate de que estén siempre juntos, no te separes de él.

-. No le entiendo.

-. Algo sumamente cruel se cierne sobre ustedes… es algo que no se imaginaban. Trata de alejarte a ti a Draco de las comadrejas que estudian en Hogwarts.

-. Está bien- el asintió y volvió a su forma normal.

Fui rápido a mi habitación y me abracé a Draco que estaba en la cama.

-. Qué pasa?

-. Es que…- le conté lo que me dijo el retrato.

-. Todo va a estar bien- me besó.

Y con sus caricias me olvidé del mundo y de las advertencias del abuelo de Draco.

Pov. Ella….

Ya tenía parte del plan listo, Abraxas seria mío apenas volvieran de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Miré al horizonte.

Poco mi amor, falta poco para vivir nuestro amor sin ataduras.

Tendremos los hijos que no pudimos.

Nuestra casa y todo lo que siempre deseamos.

Pero que por cosas del destino no pudimos tener.

_**Bueno muchas gracias falta uno.**_

_**El otro va a estar bomba.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Dixie

_**Hola aquí está este capítulo que por fin lo voy a colgar.**_

_**Este es el fin del maratón.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Dixie.**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Ni siquiera había tocado el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y unos dedos me tomaron de la oreja.

-. Eres una desconsiderada niña- decía mientras me metía en la casa.

-. Nana! Ah… duele!- y ahí me soltó-. Oye!- me pellizcó.

-. Estaba tan preocupada…- la abracé.

-. Lo siento nana, es que todo pasó tan rápido y…

-. Ahora estas casada y embarazada- bajé la cabeza.

Ella miró a mis espaldas.

-. Nana…- me giré para presentarles a mí ahora familia-. El rubio joven es Draco, mi esposo- ella asintió y le dijo que pasara-. El rubio mayor es el papá de Draco y la rubia es la mamá- les hizo un gesto para que pasaran-. Este Harry- se le iluminó los ojos.

-. Hola Señora Dixie- el la saludó.

-. Dixie querido, Dixie- el asintió.

-. Ellos son Pansy, Luna, Theo y Blaise mis amigos y de Draco- ella asintió.

-. Luna… aquí hay un animal que de seguro te va a gustar. Es el demonio de Tasmania.

-. Enserio… eso me recuerda a una caricatura muggle- sonreí.

-. Es que hay una caricatura que trata de ese animalito.

Terminamos de entrar a la casa-. Llegan justo a tiempo para la comida.

La comida fue servida y cada uno fue tomando lugar en la mesa.

El patriarca de los Malfoy iba a ocupar una de las cabeceras-. Nadie ocupa ese puesto señor Mlafoy- dijo mi nana.

-. Malfoy- la corrigió.

-. Da igual rapunzel- Harry y yo no pudimos evitar las sendas carcajadas que brotaron de nuestros labios-. La cuestión es que nadie utiliza ese puesto, solo la cabeza de la familia…- y cuando él hizo ademan de sentarse-. Que no eres tu rapunzel- el frunció el ceño.

-. Me llamo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy- mi nana le resto importancia con la mano.

-. La cuestión es que este lugar solo lo ocupó John Granger- asentí y bajé la cabeza-. El padre de mi nena.

Lucius se sentó al lado de su mujer.

Mi nana se sentó a mi lado, Draco estaba a mi lado izquierdo, Harry enfrente de mí, Blaise, Theo al lado de los señores Malfoy, Luna y Pansy al lado de Dixie.

-. Hermi, dime que se te apetece?- me señaló la mesa.

Habían camarones al ajillo, langostinos a la plancha, cordero a la plancha, puré de papas, ensalada. Atún ahumado, pescados rellenos.

-. Puré y camarones- ella me sirvió bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-. Chicos se va a enfriar coman- los regañó y miró a Lucius-. Luis se te va a enfriar come- a mi lado Draco, tenía en su plato puré de papas, langostinos y demás…

-. Es Lucius- le corrigió.

-. Eh chicos, hagan como si estuvieran en Hogwarts, ella no les va a servir- me referí a Theo, Pansy y Blaise.

Cenamos tranquilamente

-. Hermione…- miré a Draco y le sonreí.

-. Me gusta tu nana- apreté su mano-. Es genial, jamás había visto a mi padre de esa manera.

-. Si, ver así al Patriarca de los Malfoy es algo difícil- aseguró Blaise.

Sonreí a Harry, el cenaba escuchando las historias de mi nana.

Ella siempre quiso conocerlo pero con tanta cosa, no podía.

Luna, miraba el techo de la casa y Theo la miraba embobado.

Pansy, hablaba con Narcissa, Blaise con Draco y Lucius.

Draco…

Ese chico aparte de guapo, era arrogante y todo lo que quisieran pero era un buen chico.

Me amaba y me lo demostraba a cada rato.

Compartíamos muchas cosas y me sentía tranquila estando con él.

Era como si ese fuera mi lugar.

Las cosas entre nosotros no se dieron de la forma correcta, pero con el tiempo había llegado a quererle.

Era tierno, amoroso y dulce conmigo cuando estábamos solos.

Posesivo, celoso y frio cuando estábamos rodeados de más gente.

Pero eso no era conmigo. A mí me trataba bien.

Se preocupaba bastante, por lo que a mí me aquejaba pero así lo quería.

Era sobre protector, celoso y posesivo hasta el cansancio pero así lo amaba.

Si, lo amaba con todas sus virtudes y defectos.

Y no quería que nada me apartara de él.

Por eso me preocupaba lo que me dijo Abraxas Malfoy.

-. Hija hice flan casero tu postre favorito- la voz de mi nana me sacó de mis pensamientos .

Sirvió el flan para todos-. Esta delicioso- dijo Pansy.

-. Me alegra que les guste.

Terminamos de comer y luego pasamos a la sala.

Draco se notaba incomodo.

Sabía que estaba fuera de su elemento.

Me propuse arreglarlo.

-. Draco, vamos al jardín- el me acompañó, dejando a los demás viendo la televisión.

Algo raro.

Paseamos de la mano, por el jardín hasta toparnos con un columpio.

-. Sé que estas fuera de tu elemento y todo esto Draco, pero…- el me besó.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaba sus brazos, sus besos.

-. Donde tu estés, yo estaré- sonreí y me colgué a su cuello.

El se sentó en el columpio y me acomodó en su regazo.

-. Draco…

-. Dime

-. Te amo.

Y así, en medio del jardín, de mi casa.

Le confesé a ese lindo chico que lo amaba.

Pero quien no lo haría.

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Me costó bastante escribirlo.**_

_**Lamento no haber terminado la maratón pero es que cuando escribía el capitulo mi madre me mandó a dormir, ya que tenia curso de ingles temprano.**_

_**Y ayer sábado el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba tranquila.**_

_**Espero que me entiendan.**_

_**A partir de hoy, los capítulos serán una o dos veces por semana, entro a la escuela de nuevo.**_

_**Que pereza.**_

_**Pero bueno espero que les guste.**_

_**A partir del otro capítulo, se sabrá la razón del nombre de la historia.**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_


	12. Chapter 12: Amor

_**Hola chicos como están espero que les siga gustando la historia.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Ya no los entretengo.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece, amo a Draco y me gusta escribir.**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Draco me besó y yo me abracé más a él.

-. Te amo- sus labios estaban ansiosos.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta, ambos sonreímos.

-. Me haces tan feliz- le escuché susurrar.

-. Y tú a mi- volví a besarlo y me puse de pie.

-. Ven- se quejó.

Tomé su mano y empecé a caminar, mientras él se dejaba llevar.

Después de caminar como quince minutos, llegamos a mi lugar favorito en toda la propiedad.

Era una hermosa cascada, rodeada de rocas haciendo un circulo hermoso, parecía una piscina circular.

Alrededor, había flores de casi todos los colores que podían soportar este clima.

-. Es mi lugar favorito- sonreí, mirándolo fijamente-. Te gusta?

-. Si, va contigo, aunque tú eres más hermosa.

Me derretí con sus palabras.

Lo besé lentamente, incitantemente.

Cuando me separé el me miraba fijamente.

Sonreí, era hermoso.

Tomé el dobladillo de mi blusa y me la saqué por la cabeza.

Lo vi ruborizarse un poco y sonreí.

Tambien me saqué los pantalones quedando ante él en ropa interior verde de encaje.

-. Hermosa- esta vez fui yo la que me ruboricé.

-. Tienes mucha ropa, Dragon- él se empezó a desvestir.

Admiré cada trozo de su piel descubierto.

Estaba como quería.

Era fuerte pero no en exceso, tenía los brazos fuertes y un rallo de lavar-. Te gusta lo que ves?- lo miré y sonreí.

-. Egocéntrico- me guiñó un ojo coquetamente-. Eres tan coqueto.

-. Soy un Malfoy- terminó de quitarse la ropa y quedó en unos bóxers azul marino.

Tomé el elástico de sus bóxers, y tiré de él para dirigirlo al agua.

Entramos al agua y empezamos a bucear.

Había pequeños pececitos, algas y demás seres pertenecientes al ecosistema marino del lugar.

Salimos a la superficie, sonreímos.

Amaba estar con Draco.

Y pensar que no lo quería ni ver.

Me acercó a él y me besó.

Era un beso demandante.

Feroz.

Me acerqué más a él y sentí su deseo.

Nuestras lenguas mantenían una lucha por obtener el control.

Mis manos estaban en su cabello pegándome más a él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos encima de las rocas, desnudos, besándonos sin control.

-. Hazme tuya ahora por favor- dije entre besos, no quería manos ni nada más que el, lo quería dentro de mi haciéndome suya.

Poco a poco fue entrando a mi cuerpo, haciendo que arqueara mi espalda de placer.

-. Oh, Draco…- el me besó lentamente, su lengua acariciando la mía, invitándome a amar.

Nuestras caderas empezaron ese vaivén delicioso.

Sus manos afianzaban mis caderas mientras mis piernas estaban acunándolo, presionándolo contra mí para sentirlo más profundo.

Quería todo de él.

Quería que estuviese en mi interior todo lo que podía, que me amara sin reparos.

Acariciar su cuerpo con parsimonia y que el hiciera lo mismo con el mío.

Morir y revivir con un glorioso y angustiante orgasmo.

Sentirme plena y dichosa.

Y sin duda alguna así sucedió.

Me sentía en el paraíso.

-. Te amo- dije entrecortadamente y temblante, luego de ese orgasmo.

-. Y yo a ti hermosa.

Nos besamos tiernamente.

En ese instante, sentí un poco de calor cerca de mi pecho.

Y una luz emanaba del pecho de Draco, este hizo una mueca de dolor y besé sus labios.

-. Tranquilo amor- lo abracé tanto con mis piernas como con mis brazos.

Sabía que eso era doloroso.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando la Máxima Unión no se daba bien desde el inicio, es decir, si ambos no estaban enamorados cuando se realizó la máxima Unión.

-. Lo siento, debimos esperar a estar en casa- su cabeza quedó en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

Acaricie su cabello.

Lo sentía temblar y gemir de dolor.

Decidí regresar a casa.

-. Amor vamos a casa- poco a poco, el se levantó un poco de mi.

Me senté, tomé nuestras ropas y con un movimiento de varitas, nos vestí.

Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie, miré sus ojos y el estaba dolorido pero feliz.

-. Te amo- sonreí por sus palabras y besé sus labios.

-. Y yo a ti Draco- empezamos a caminar lentamente.

Besé su mejilla.

El camino fue largo y tedioso.

Draco pesaba y cada vez estaba más débil.

Mientras nos acercábamos a casa le decía cosas tiernas y trataba de calmarlo.

Me dolía que el sufriera.

Llegamos a la casa y Narcissa me abordó.

-. Que te pasó amor?- estaba nerviosa, le preguntaba a Draco muchas cosas.

-. Se completó- dijo con voz ronca por el dolor.

Narcissa chilló emocionada y me ayudó a subirlo hasta mi habitación.

Una vez lo dejamos en la cama, con un movimiento de varita, le cambie la ropa a un pijama.

Tambien me cambie y me metí dentro de las sabanas.

-. Gracias querida- me dijo Narcissa.

-. Por qué?- no entendía.

-. Por todo- sonrió y se marchó.

Me abracé más a Draco y acaricie sus cabellos.

Pov. Ella.

Ya había tomado posesión del cuerpo de la pequeña de los Weasley.

Ya faltaba poco para estar con mi Abraxas, tenía que actuar ya, antes de que ella se enamorara cosa que arruinaría todos mis planes.

Ahora mismo estaba en la madriguera.

Tenía que hacer todo lo que ella hacía.

Iba caminando para la que era la habitación de Ginevra, cuando un brazo me metió dentro de una habitación.

Era Ronald Weasley.

-. Por fin solos- y con eso me besó.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esos hermanos tenían una relación…

Eso en el mundo muggle era incesto.

Sus manos fueron al dobladillo del jersey.

Iba a alejarme, pero recordé que debía seguir el plan además hacia mucho que no tenía sexo…

_**Si, lo sé es algo escalofriante y pervertido pero así es la historia.**_

_**Espero que me sigan leyendo.**_

_**No sean malos y déjenme reviews.**_

_**Por favor solo deben dejar su opinión.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Aviso

_**Hola chicos, disculpen la demora , pero es que entré en la escuela el viernes que era cuando tenía pensado actualizar.**_

_**Pero ya no importa.**_

_**Aquí esta su capítulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**J. K. Rowling es la dueña de los personajes y algunas locaciones mencionadas en la historia.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Aviso.**_

_**Pov. Narrador.**_

Severus Snape, caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con dirección a la torre de los Premios Anuales.

Debía apurarse, ya que , el Traslador que lo llevaría a Australia, se activaba en una hora.

Si, lo habían invitado a pasar las fiestas o por lo menos navidad allá.

Por lo menos, porque no aguantaría, estar cerca de ella tanto tiempo. Verla con él y sintiendo que su corazón se rompía con cada beso o mirada que le daba a él y no a él.

Agitó la cabeza, para sacarse esos pensamientos.

Debía actuar rápido.

Llegó a su destino y pronuncio la contraseña de dicho cuadro.

Las ventajas de ser el jefe de casa de uno de los premios anuales, era saberse la contraseña.

Sin más, invocó los baúles de ambos muchachos, y con otro hechizo, todas las pertenencias iban entrando en los baúles.

Una vez, todo realizado, realizó varios hechizos de ilusión, para que el que entrara encontrara el lugar tal y como había estado anteriormente.

Achicó los baúles y los guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Una vez todo listo, se dirigió a las afueras del colegio.

Justo cuando pasaba por la entrada, una voz lo paralizó.

-. Profesor Snape!

-. Krum- se giró con un asentimiento.

-. A usted tambien lo invitaron?- pregunto curioso el ex jugador.

-. Si- se limitó a decir.

Siguieron su camino en silencio y cuando llegaron a las afueras del bosque prohibido, los trasladores hicieron su trabajo.

_**Pov. Ellos.**_

Estaban en el comedor de la madriguera, a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, todos estaban dormidos.

-. Es así de sencillo Ron, tú quieres a Hermione y yo quiero a Draco. Ambos ganamos. Apenas estemos en el tren, los separamos y cada uno desaparece con ellos- decía Ginevra.

-. Y donde los llevaremos?- preguntó un pelirrojo bastante despeinado.

-. Tú, te irás a America y yo iré a Francia- le decía.

No había problema con el dinero, puesto que por ser héroes de guerra tenían el suficiente.

-. Y el bebé?

-. Cuando nazca, lo pones en adopción o puedes hacer que aborte. Haz lo que te plazca.

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

No podía negar que tenía miedo por Draco, pero tambien estaba feliz.

Estábamos unidos, ambos completos.

Deseosos uno del otro.

Y tambien íbamos a ser papás.

Yo tenía casi dos meses de embarazo y estaba muy emocionada.

Y lo mejor es que hoy era Navidad.

Todos estaban ya en la sala, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Ya llegaron.

Fui y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Viktor y el profesor Snape.

Les sonreí.

Si bien estaba un poco triste al no estar con mis padres, el poder compartir estas fiestas con la gente cercana me apaciguaba un poco el dolor. Además mis padres no querrían que estuviera triste.

-. Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación, pasen- me hice a un lado y Viktor cuando pasó, me abrazó.

-. Para mí es un placer Mionie- el profesor se limitó a asentir.

Una vez en la sala, rapunzel, sonrió con alivio.

-. Por fin alguien con quien hablar decentemente- le dio la mano a Snape.

En eso llegó Dixie.

-. Rapunzel, a quien piensas dejarle ese plato sucio. Todos ya lo han fregado y tu no- dijo Dixie .

-. Fregar? Qué es eso. Además yo no me llamo Rapunzel me llamo L- U-C-I-U-S. Yo no sé cómo le lava un plato.

-. Pues echando a perder se aprende Lucia- todos estábamos riéndonos de las penas de Lucius-. Eso sí, me quiebras un solo plato o lo astillas y me lo pagas, es decir me pagas la vajilla completa y eso es casi mal euros- mientras Lucius iba a la cocina ella se concentró en Severus.

-. Otro con cabello largo, primero uno que no se peina, después Rapunzel y ahora tu con el cabello así, que no sabes que existe algo que se llama shampoo? Argh!- el solo la miró con sus pozos negros.

Estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando se escuchó un estropicio en la cocina.

Fuimos a la cocina, y vimos a Lucius como si nada.

-. Que fue eso?- preguntó mi nana.

-. Nada- el patriarca de los Malfoy se enderezó el cabello y salió de la cocina.

Sabía que en la cabeza de todos rondaba el nombre de aquel hechizo.

_**Reparo **_

**Pov. Severus.**

Ya cuando todos estaban tranquilos, llamé a Lucius y fuimos al jardín.

-. Estoy arto de esa vieja- se quejó.

-. Ya cálmate- lo miré fijamente-. Lo que tengo que decirte es serio.

-. Dime…

-. Ni Draco ni su esposa, pueden volver a Hogwarts- frunció el ceño.

-. De que hablas, ellos tienen que terminar su curso.

-. Lo harán en otro colegio, en Salem, pero no pueden regresar. Minerva, ya tomó el cuerpo de alguien y no es seguro. Ella los quiere separar y eso puede pasar porque Granger no ama a tu hijo.

-. Ahí te equivocas, se completó la máxima unión- esa confirmación me destrozó pero me aguante.

-. Ella no lo sabe, y si se entera, es capaz de matar a tu hijo con tal de que no esté con Granger. Esta loca Lucius- el asintió.

-. Entiendo, hay que hacérselos saber a los chicos- afirmé y saqué de mis bolsillos los baúles.

-. Son sus pertenencias.

Entramos a la casa y fuimos ante los chicos.

-. Hermione, Draco, síganme- les llamó Lucius.

Nos siguieron hasta el estudio.

-. Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco.

-. No podrán regresar a Hogwarts- les dijo.

-. Que! Esta equivocado, yo…- intentó decir Hermione.

-. Hermione, hay algo que deben entender. Cuando los casamos por medio de la máxima Unión no fue solo para tener más credulidad. Era una manera de proteger a Draco.

-. De qué?- preguntó Draco confuso.

-. Según cuenta la historia, o como ocurrieron las cosas, mi padre, tuvo una relación con la profesora Minerva, pero él murió producto de una maldición. Ella no quedó bien y mientras tanto se aferró a su carrera- Hermione tomó asiento mientras Draco miraba a su padre-. El tiempo pasó, y con ese, se creó una profecía, que decía que mi padre reencarnaría, bajo el nombre de un animal de fuego y que compartiría su vida con un animal de tierra para ser específicos esa descripción era la de una leona- miré los hermosos gestos de Hermione. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar-. El día que se creó la profecía, fue el día en que nació Hermione. Minerva, pensaba que era ella y cuando se enteró de que no era así, ideo un plan. Se apoderaría del cuerpo de alguien más joven y así estaría con Draco u Abraxas.

-. Pero como haría eso?

-. Por medio del intercambio de almas- dije.

-. Por eso la máxima unión, para atar mi alma a la de Hermione- dijo Draco.

-. Al principio te dije que solo necesitaba un heredero, pero cuando me enteré de los planes de esa mujer decidí que mejor era una boda- tomó aire-. El problema es que no sabemos qué cuerpo tomó.

-. Cuando estaba en la mansión Malfoy, el retrato de su padre, me dijo que debía cuidarme de los dos últimos Weasley…Ginevra? Ella por qué- todos miramos a Draco.

-. Yo tuve una relación con ella para poder saber más de ti- le dijo a Hermione-. Pero solo duró tres o dos semanas.

-. Y tu tenias una relación con Ronald- le recordó Lucius a Hermione, a lo que Draco puso mala cara.

Yo en su lugar tambien la habría puesto.

Una relación con ese tipo, era como si ella se rebajara a su nivel intelectual.

Puaj.

-. Y en donde estudiaremos?

-. Salem, está todo listo, sus pertenencias las tiene Lucius, parten después de año nuevo.

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Que sepan que por cuestiones de la escuela, actualizare, los viernes en la noche, sábados y domingos.**_

_**Los quiero, nos leemos el viernes o antes, creo que no tengo clases el jueves.**_

_**Creo.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Reviews?**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14: Celos

_**Hola chicos aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste no es nada malo pero en el otro capítulo se desatará lo que todos esperamos así que atentos, esto ya se está acabando**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece y a los que amamos a Severus, aquí tendrá un feliz final.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Celos**_

_**Pov. Hermione**_

Las festividades pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, solo con los comentarios "amables " de Dixie. Entre tanto, me enteré por medio de Harry que Viktor, al parecer lo corteja.

Suspiré

Misión Cupido, cumplida.

Mi relación con Draco iba bien, pero él es muy celoso .

Pero yo podía vivir con eso.

El profesor Snape se la pasó junto con Harry Viktor Lucius y los demás, tratando de idear un plan para poder atrapar a Minerva y los Weasley. Eso me preocupaba.

Tenía miedo pero se me apaciguaba, una vez estaba en brazos de Draco.

Pero tenía que calmarme por mi bebe.

El pequeño S.

No me pregunten de donde salió el apodo pero bueno.

Ya tenía dos meses y días y estaba muy feliz.

Sabía que Draco quería una niña pero algo me decía que sería un varoncito

En fin.

Ahora mismo estábamos en Salem.

Un buen colegio pero nada como Hogwarts.

Aquí todo era tan diferente.

Se dividían por sexos. Los hombres en el ala este y las mujeres en el oeste. Las aulas estaban en el centro, al sur la lechuzeria y algunas plantas y mascotas y al norte las cocinas la cafetería y oficinas.

Ahora se preguntaran, Donde estamos Draco y yo? .

Pues bien, estamos en el último piso.

Es como un departamento y es bastante agradable.

Me sentía bien.

-. En qué piensas - esa voz seseante, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-. En lo diferente que es todo .

-. Yo tambien lo extraño.

Lo abracé.

-. Tengo miedo.

-. Todo va a estar bien princesa - me hizo verlo a los ojos.

-. Te amo - sus labios cubrieron los míos en un beso demandante.

Nos besamos apasionadamente.

Con cada roce el beso se volvía más y más exigente.

Más necesitado.

Y en realidad lo necesitaba.

-. Nena tenemos que ir a cenar.

-. Draco ...- bese su cuello y el gimió.

-. Her... - mis manos quisieron ir más lejos pero él lo evitó.

-. Yo también quiero pero debemos bajar - hice puchero -. Te aseguro que mañana no podrás ni caminar - sonreí y lo saqué de la habitación.

Caminamos por los pasillos, hasta que llegamos a la cafetería.

De inmediato empezaron los cuchicheos.

Chicas suspirando por MI Draco -. Celosa? - lo miré.

-. Si pero sé que es sin razón.

-. Solo tengo ojos para ti Hermionie.

-. Te amo - bese su mejilla.

Llegó nuestro turno de elegir que comer.

Si aquí era en filas y había elfos que servían.

-. Señorita Granger que podemos ofrecerle?

-. Señora Malfoy - corrigió Draco de mala gana.

Lo reprendí con la mirada, a lo que él solo se irguió como un Malfoy puede hacer.

-. No le hagas caso - le dije al elfo con una sonrisa. Se apreciaba que estaban bien, tenían buenas ropas -. Me das por favor Carty un poco de salmón, puré de papas y de ese mixto de vegetales. - el me sirvió lo que le pedí.

-. Es todo Señorita? No desea un poco más de comida? - una voz ronca y rasposa me habló.

Me giré y me encontré con un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos aguamarina. Muy guapo he de decir.

-. No gracias si eso pidió es porque eso quiere comer - dijo Draco cortante. Me miro con recelo.

Lo recordé. El podía sentir mis sentimientos.

Oh, oh.

Pequeños S estamos en problemas.

-. No se preocupe así estoy bien gracias - sonreí nerviosamente.

-. Vamos - Draco tomó su bandeja con lo mismo que yo pero en mayor cantidad y algunos postres.

-. Buen provecho Sra. Malfoy.

-. Igual Sr...

-. Cress. Chriss Cress. Profesor de Runas Antiguas - y con una inclinación se marchó.

Fuimos a nuestra mesa y Draco se la pasó tenso toda la cena.

-. Mi amor ya ...

-. No te das cuenta cierto?

-. Lo siento amor yo...

-. Olvídalo- siguió comiendo y yo dejé mi comida -. Hey! Come - me regaño.

-. Se me quitó el hambre.

-. Pues mala suerte, el helado esta riquísimo - helado...

Empecé a comer mi cena y cuando terminé le quité el helado en eso el director del colegio se hizo oír.

-. Buenas noches queridos estudiantes. El Colegio Internacional de Salem se complace en tener aquí a los premios anuales de Hogwarts.

- empezaron a aplaudir -. Esperamos que se acoplen bien aquí y tengan buena semana.

Volvimos a comer y cuando hubimos terminado, partimos a nuestra habitación.

Íbamos por los pasillos cuando Draco se aterró más a mí.

-. Draco que pasa? - no entendía su actuar.

-. Quiero sentirte más cerca de mi es todo.

-. No mientas - dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-. No me gusta cómo te miran es como si quisieran tener algo que es mío y me...

-. Pero Draco, no tienes por qué molestarte, ellos pueden mirar todo lo que quieran pero yo estoy contigo y tú me prometiste no poder caminar mañana así que vamos - lo besé y fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Entramos y de una vez empezamos a despojarnos de nuestra ropa.

-. No me gusta que pienses así de otros hombres, eres mía - dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

-. Eres un celoso y posesivo Draco - mi voz era entrecortada y ronca.

-. Solo con lo que me importa y tú me importas muchísimo. Te amo mucho - me dijo al oído.

-. Y yo a ti - sus dedos fueron a mi centro y empezaron a jugar con mi ya empapada vagina .

-. Di mi nombre - era tan posesivo.

Pero por lo que se así son los Malfoy.

-. Draco - y sin avisar me penetró haciendo que gritara de éxtasis.

Sus embestidas fueron profundas y rápidas.

-. Mas - el me hizo caso.

El lugar en donde estábamos era muy incómodo. Pero no importaba.

Hacerlo en una mesa no era muy cómodo pero si muy placentero.

-. Así? - preguntó y lo besé aferrándome a sus Hombros.

Mus caderas lo encontraban en cada embiste mientras el acariciaba mis pechos.

-. Draco ... - me sentía acabar y el aumentó la velocidad.

-. Córrete para mi nena - y no pude negarme.

El orgasmo me llegó con fuerza dejándome sin nada.

El siguió penetrandome hasta que llegó a la liberación dentro de mí.

Terminamos acostados en La mesa. El recostado sobre mi pecho mientras una capa de sudor nos cubría.

-. Te amo celoso.

-. Te amo coqueta - sonreímos y el se me quedó viendo y la sonrisa abandonó su rostro.

-. Qué pasa? – el tomó su cabeza entre sus manos-. Mi amor si es por lo de hace un rato…

-. Tengo que aprender a vivir con los celos Hermione- lo abracé.

-. Está actuando verdad- asintió.

Se dice que para que se realice la máxima unión uno debe estar enamorado, pues bien ambos nos amábamos y como el amor es un sentimiento hermoso eso es lo que refleja en cada uno de sus participes, por lo menos en Draco… bueno, no veo mucho cambio.

Pero jamás se lo diría.

Su ego se fue de paseo hace mucho, me atrevo a decir que se salió de orbita.

-. No te preocupes mi amor soy tuya- sonrió ladinamente.

-. Eso me agrada mucho – besó mis pechos, y acaricio mi vientre-. Ya muero por tenerte aquí Pequeña S- sonreí.

****OTRO LUGAR******

Maldita sea, todo estaba listo pero alguien se adelantó a mis planes.

Pero cuando lo viera se iba a arrepentir, eso seguro.

-. Que haremos?- preguntó Ronald.

-. Esperar, el tiempo arreglará las cosas.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el de hoy, prometo actualizar con menos demora, en realidad siento no poder cumplirles hace una semana.**_

_**La escuela me tiene secuestrada.**_

_**Nos leemos si no es en la semana, el otro sábado.**_


End file.
